


Better/Not Better

by fadedink



Series: Days of Christmas - 2012 [28]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 22:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles isn't necessarily the better man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better/Not Better

**Author's Note:**

> The 'twenty-eighth day of Christmas' for [azewewish](http://azewewish.livejournal.com), because she is the Charles to my Erik. Or is it the other way around? ;)

Erik stared into the mirror, searching his reflection. The helmed hid all but a narrow strip of his face. Yet he dared not take it off, not this soon after leaving Charles on the beach in Cuba.

_You do realize I'm still here, don't you?_

"Get out of my head, Charles."

_Oh, that's not going to happen anytime soon, my friend._

"I'm warning you," Erik growled, hands fisting against the sink to keep from smashing the mirror to erase the guilt that lurked in the depths of his gaze.

_No, I'm afraid you're stuck with me._

"The helmet --"

_Oh, come now, Erik, we both know that thing won't protect you from yourself._

"Are you saying that I'm _imagining_ this?"

_Right in one. It's all in your head._

"I don't believe you," Erik said, shaking his head as if to dislodge the voice. "You've figured out a way to get around it."

_You know better. How is your plan of world domination coming, old friend? Figured it out yet?_

"It's not world domination. And get out of my head!"

_Still denying yourself? I thought we were past that._

"I thought you wanted to be the better man," Erik spat, spinning from the mirror as the metal frame around it flexed rapidly. 

_Oh, Erik, Erik... You know what I'm capable of, you've said it yourself. What on earth makes you believe that_ I _am the better man?_

"Are you saying --"

_We'll meet again, Erik, and I don't think I'll be so pacific._

"That isn't like you, Charles."

_Perhaps not, but you yourself said that we already_ are _the better men. And who am I to argue with that?_

Erik turned once more to stare into the mirror, shaken to his soul. Had that really been Charles? Or had it all been in his head?

Either way, Erik knew there was no going back, no matter what he might want.


End file.
